


Classroom Rule #1: Keep Your Hands to Yourself

by bookfreak1317



Series: Classroom Rules [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), hulk (Movies)
Genre: Bruce banner (mentioned) - Freeform, Civil War Team Iron Man, Comic Book Science, Darcy Lewis (mentioned) - Freeform, Erik Selvig (Mentioned) - Freeform, Jane Foster (mentioned) - Freeform, Medical Examination, Medical Procedure, Steve Rogers bashing, Team Tony, Thor Odinson (Mentioned) - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff bashing, natasha romanoff bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: Thor grabbing Tony by the throat has consequences no one was expecting....





	Classroom Rule #1: Keep Your Hands to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The MCU doesn't belong to me.
> 
> So instead of writing the sequel to The Power of Ignorance, I wrote this instead. Yippee??? Maybe one day I'll get around to actually writing that... For now, I hope this quick story makes up for it!
> 
> I cant decide whether this a story or a weird collection of related one-shots and scenarios stemming from what could have happened because of Thor's tantrum and strangulation of Tony. I may write more in the future. I'm considering going into more detail about the Witch and the consequences both Rogers and Thor face. But for now, this is it. Hopefully y'all enjoy this!
> 
> By the way, all medical mumbo jumbo I used I got off of the internet. I apologise if it isn't entirely accurate.

Tony couldn't help but wince at the feeling of Helen Cho’s hands touching his neck. The bruising and pain had been progressively getting worse over the last few days. But due to the clean up going on in Sokovia, he hadn’t had a chance to get it checked out. After waking up to find he had no voice, Tony finally decided to do something about it. He wouldn’t be any help if he couldn’t talk to and coordinate with the clean-up crew.

“Tony, I can’t believe you went this long without seeking medical attention. Your neck and vocal cords are in terrible condition, the pain must be horrible. Did this happen in the fight against Ultron?” Helen asked, putting slight pressure on one of the bruises.

Tony shook his head slightly, not wanting to hurt his neck more, before typing out a response.

_Thor did this after he discovered Ultron had been of my making. He lifted me by my throat and strangled me. You were there when it happened, you don’t remember?_

Helen had a look of shock and surprise on her face at his words. “Not really. Ever since Ultron and the Witch, my memories from the time leading up to the mind control have been fuzzy and out of focus. I’ve been struggling to piece it all back together. I can’t believe I forgot this of all things!” She snarled angrily.

 _Why are you upset?_ Tony typed, confused at the sudden display of anger.

“Because Thor attacked you and almost killed you! You can still die from this injury Tony, what he did can NOT be taken lightly. I know you hate hospitals, but I need to get you to one immediately. The swelling in your neck is extreme and blood flow could possibly be cut off. Your vocal chords may have also been injured, your lack of voice could be a sign of that.”

 _Can’t I just wait for the swelling to go down?_ Tony asked. He hated going to hospitals, and he didn’t want to go over some silly issue with Thor.

“Tony, your carotid arteries could be partially or completely blocked, leading to a lack of blood flow to the brain. As the swelling goes down, blood clots may form and travel to your brain, resulting in something similar to a stroke. Your pulse may be slowing down as we speak, which may lead to cardiac arrest. It is extremely likely to happen in your case, due to the arc reactor’s detrimental effect on your heart. If you don’t go willingly, I will call Colonel Rhodes and Ms. Potts and we will FORCE you to go.” Helen said with a scowl, her arms crossed angrily across her chest. A hint of concern and worry were visible in her eyes. “I can’t help you here, not even with the cradle. What I do may cause even worse damage. Please let me help you.”

Tony sighed before typing out a response. _Okay, I’ll go. But wherever I go, I will be pulling some strings to get you hospital privileges. I don’t trust doctors, but I do trust you. I need you there to make sure nothing happens._

Helen face softened at his words. “Of course Tony, I won’t leave you on your own. But don’t you dare think this will get you out of telling your friends about what happened.”

Tony nodded his head slightly. He wasn’t planning on actually doing that, but he’d agree to whatever got all of this nonsense done and over with.

*****

**BREAKING NEWS: TONY STARK HOSPITALIZED DUE TO A FIGHT WITHIN THE AVENGERS INITIATIVE**

It comes as yet another shock to learn that not only is Tony Stark hospitalized and receiving treatment for strangulation, but the strangulation was NOT caused by Ultron, like was initially theorized. It turns out Dr. Stark was strangled by one of his one: Thor Odinsion, the God of Thunder.

A doctor working on Dr. Stark’s case released to the press two days ago that he was currently being treated for severe strangulation. Pictures offered by the doctor showed that Dr. Stark’s neck was severely swollen (almost twice it’s normal size!) and was covered with large, hand sized bruises. The doctor handed over reports that read that Dr. Stark’s vocal chords were damaged along with the arteries inside of his neck. Doctors are currently waiting for the swelling to go down considerably before they can determine whether surgery is necessary to repair the damage and prevent any future injuries. It came as a shock to most to learn that strangulation can possibly lead to brain damage, as well as cardiac arrest. Due to Dr. Stark’s history with the arc reactor, the doctors on his case are taking extra precautions due to the high probability of cardiac arrest occurring.

After analyzing the strangulation marks, most had theorized that Ultron must’ve caused said injuries, due to how large and powerful the machine was. But after a shocking reveal from the committee studying the origins of Ultron’s creation, it was found that these injuries were caused by none other than Thor, the God of Thunder! While their fellow Avengers watched and did nothing to assist Dr. Stark!

The committee was reviewing security footage in order to identify what triggered Ultron’s creation, due to the fact that Dr. Stark and Dr. Banner’s programming held up under scrutiny, and they stumbled upon video footage of the attack. It was shocking to learn that the Avengers blamed Dr. Stark for the creation of Ultron and Thor appeared believed it was best to strangle the doctor as punishment. The other Avengers apparently agreed, considering they never attempted to help Dr. Stark. In the video, the only individuals who appeared shocked or concerned were one Maria Hill, Doctor Helen Cho, and Colonel James Rhodes. The Colonel appeared to take a step in their direction before stopping. No one can blame these three individuals for not doing more to help Dr. Stark in his attack. All three were weaponless and were up against enhanced and deadly beings.

When we first heard stirrings of a possible conflict within the Avengers Initiative, we were initially skeptical. The Avengers were supposed to be the best of the best. Teammates. Family. They weren’t supposed to be susceptible to human fallacies. Obviously, we were wrong. From the looks of the video, the Avengers were never a team and were more than willing to turn on one another.

Arrest warrants have been released for Thor Odison for the strangulation, Steve Rogers for attacking Dr. Stark on the word of a HYDRA terrorist, Wanda Maximoff on the suspicion of being a HYDRA terrorist and the right hand woman of Ultron, and Bruce Banner for the attack on Johannesburg. Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Maria Hill, Colonel James Rhodes, and Doctor Helen Cho have been called in for questioning regarding Ultron and these assaults. Doctor Jane Foster, Doctor Erik Selvig, and Darcy Lewis regarding the location of Thor Odinson. Doctor Stark has albeen called in for questioning, once released from the hospital, in order to discuss the creation of Ultron. These warrants and requests have been released by Sokovia, South Africa, the United States, and the United Nations’ terrorist panel.

**_To see the video footage of both the strangulation and attack by Captain America, clink on the links below. Viewers beware that the footage below is violent and may be triggering to some._ **

 

*********

“Tony? Are you awake? Can you hear me?”

Tony tried to roll away from the noise, but stopped at the sharp pain in his throat. Why did his throat hurt? What happened? Tony opened his eyes and struggled for a second to focus on the room around him. Why was he in the hospital?

“Hi Tony,” Tony couldn't help but smile when he saw that Rhodey was sitting next to him in the hospital room. He could always count on his Sugar Bear being there. “Don’t try to talk, you just had surgery on your vocal chords. Doctors prescribe strict voice rest before even attempting speech therapy. I know that this will be hard for you, but it’s extremely important.” Rhodey said, letting out a small chuckle. “I brought your phone with me, so that you can still communicate.”

Tony grabbed the phone being offered to him and quickly started typing. _Everything is a bit of a blur. I’m guessing once the swelling went down, my vocal chords displayed damage?_

“The doctors say that your vocal chords were initially damage during the strangulation, and that due to the delay of medical treatment and you pushing through the pain to continue talking, the damage was worsened.”

Tony could’ve kicked himself at Rhodey’s words. He knew that he had required medical attention, but he was so concerned with fixing Sokovia that he just forgot at times. And even when he did remember, it didn't matter. His throat wasn't nearly as important as fixing the damage Ultron (and Tony) caused.

_Do they know what kind of shape my throat will be in after the swelling from the surgery goes down?_

Rhodey let out a sigh. “They honestly don't know. We kinda just have to wait and see. They are hoping for the best, but it is a possibility that your vocal chords will be permanently damaged. When you're up for it, the doctors want to start arranging dates for you to receive physical therapy and speech therapy.”

 _I don't have time for that Rhodey, I need to get back out there and help with the aftermath of Ultron._ Tony couldn't believe Rhodey had forgotten. Tony HAD to make amends for that.

“Tony,” The look on Rhodey’s face made Tony’s stomach drop. “A lot went down before your surgery and a lot more happen both during and after. I need to catch you up on things”.

******

Saying he was angry was an understatement of how Steve was currently feeling. The past two weeks had been absolutely horrible and every day, things just seemed to get worse.

First, Tony had to create Ultron and the Avengers had to stop the threat. Thankfully, they had been able to defeat Ultron before he could destroy the planet.

Second, Tony had to make a big deal of his argument with Thor and went to the hospital over some minor throat pain. Steve had been grabbed by the throat a few in battle since waking in the 21st Century and he was completely fine. His throat had only hurt for a little while before the pain faded away. Tony was such a drama queen at times.

And finally, Tony allowed COMPLETE STRANGERS to have access to Avengers Tower! Some committee had formed in order to investigate everything surrounding Ultron and apparently, this committee now had access to video footage of what the Avengers got up to only a daily basis! Which was a huge violation of their rights! Not only that, but they also had footage of any disagreement the Avengers had with Tony. And they were all getting blown out of proportion.

Steve had been surprised to turn on the news in the new Avengers Compound and see that they and Ultron were all over the news. He had figured the world had already moved on from Ultron, since he had been defeated. Instead, the news was talking about investigations into Ultron’s creation.

Everyone had been confused, didn’t they know that Tony had created Ultron? That he wrote the code and messed with Loki’s sceptre, causing the mass-murdering robot to come to life? What kind of lies had Tony been spreading about his part in the whole mess to cause an investigation?

Natasha had quickly calmed them down, pointing out the fact that after they revealed HYDRA’s Infiltration a committee had been formed as well. And all they did was double check that the information revealed was accurate and that the situation had been handled in the best way possible. “The American public doesn’t like being surprised with shocking information,” Natasha explained. “Especially information that should have been obvious to them. They love to investigate matters like these. It’ll blow over quickly.”

Steve could understand that logic. Everyone had thought that Tony had turned over a new leaf and was no longer involved in weapon manufacturing. It must’ve been surprising to the public to learn about Tony’s faults and secrets.

Unfortunately, things didn’t blow over like Natasha thought it would. Tony was in the hospital and his medical files were released to the public. At some point, Tony had damaged his throat and now required surgery. Steve honestly couldn’t remember when Tony had been strangled to the point of requiring surgery. Thor had grabbed Tony after Ultron came to life, but it had been brief and Tony had seemed fine afterwards. The damage must’ve occurred during the fight against Ultron. And that’s what everyone thought. Until that damn committee made everything worse.

The committee announced that they had access to footage from the tower and were reviewing it. The Avengers had been pissed when they found out Tony had been secretly filming them and allowed people to access that footage! The public who supported the Avengers had asked why that had been allowed and demanded that Tony be arrested for the violation of their rights. Stark Industries quickly released copies of the contracts that the Avengers had signed (Steve had forgotten about that…) when they moved in and one of the clauses involved agreeing to constant surveillance, as well as allowing Tony to use the footage whenever a situation was deemed severe enough For example, allowing government officials to see and access the surveillance footage for an investigation.

The committee soon released said footage to the public and the footage wasn’t all that flattering. Citizens were soon protesting in the streets outside of both Avengers Tower and the Avengers Compound, demanding that the Avengers turn their self over to authorities. People were demanding that Thor and Steve be arrested for assaulting Tony, which Steve couldn’t understand. Thor had just been upset, he hadn’t been trying to hurt Tony. And Steve was just trying to stop Tony from making another Ultron! How was he supposed to trust Tony’s judgement after everything that happened?

The worst part of it all though, were the people screaming for Wanda (innocent Wanda!) to be executed, because of her powers and her involvement with Ultron and HYDRA. Why couldn’t they understand that she had been misguided? That she didn’t have any other choice? That she just wanted to protect and save her country? She had made a mistake and had made up for it by helping them defeat Ultron! Why was everyone ignoring that?

By the end of the day, warrants and summons had been released for the Avengers. Sitting there, watching the news, had been terrible. The news story switched from video footage of the protests to experts analyzing and dissection the footage, to discussing why the Avengers deserve to go to the prison.

“Steve, what do we do? Why do they want to hurt us?” Wanda asked, tears pouring down her face as Sam attempted to comfort her. Poor Wanda, she didn’t deserve any of this! Hadn’t she gone through enough?

Steve hesitated, shot a quick glance at Natasha, before making up his mind. “We stay here. We won’t leave so that the authorities can’t attempt to grab us.”

“We’ll also call up Stark and have him clear up this whole mess.” Natasha added, scowling. “It’s his fault that this is all happening, so it’s his job to fix this situation.”

So after that was decided, the Avengers decided to hang out and watch a few films in an attempt to cheer up Wanda. After a while, they made they move to order in some food and have it delivered. Nobody was in the mood to cook after the past few weeks they had all had.

Halfway through their second film, the doorbell rang and Natasha volunteered to take care of it. After a few minutes of her being gone, they started worrying. It shouldn’t be taking her so long to go grab a few boxes of pizza. Did something go wrong? They were all on edge because of the protesters outside. While no one had made their way into the compound yet, there was still a chance of that occurring. What if they had gotten Natasha and she was hurt? After a few more minutes, they decided to make their way to the door to check on her. Just in case.

When they got downstairs, it was just in time to see Natasha being put in handcuffs. She had cuts and bruises on her face, and appeared to be unconscious. There were also dozens of weapons and officers lying on the ground around her, all of them in various states of disarray with various injuries.

“Freeze!” The officers still standing quickly aimed their guns at the Avengers.

Everyone got into a fighting position. Steve and Sam both fell into a combat position with their fists up, Clint brandished two knives (where was he hiding those), and Wanda stood there with her eyes glowing red and with magic swirling around her hands.

“Steve Rogers and Wanda Maximoff are all under arrest for the involvement with Ultron and for the assault of Tony Stark. These rest of your are wanted for questioning. Please come with us quietly, and no one will get hurt.” The police chief said, eyeing them with distrust. Why were they so afraid and distrustful of the Avengers?

“What about Natasha?” Wanda yelled, waving her glowing hands towards Natasha’s prone form. “You guys attacked her! Why should we trust you?”

“If you check the surveillance footage, you’ll see that she attacked us first. After answering the door, we announced our presence and our reason for being here. She tried flirting and manipulating us, but when those tactics didn’t work, she quickly turned and attacked. She shot, stabbed, and assaulted around dozen of men before we were able to take her down.” The officer who handcuffed Natasha said while wiping at some blood dripping into his eye.

“We were able to stop her, and we will be able to stop you as well. Now, stand down. Do not make this harder on yourself.”

Steve didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want his team to go to jail, but he also didn’t want to harm these men. They were obviously misinformed. It wasn’t their fault that they didn’t know the real situation. But they had already harmed Natasha, so could he trust them to listen to reason?

“Steve,” Sam said, looking unsure. “I think we should stand down. We don’t want to make the situation any worse than it already is.”

Steve hesitated for a second before nodding his head in agreement. He turned to make sure Wanda and Clint understood, but was shocked to see pure anger and hatred written across her face.

“NO!!!” Wanda screamed, her eyes glowing red. “We WON’T go with you! This is my new chance at a family! This is my chance to extract revenge on Stark for everything he has done! I won’t let you ruin it!!!!”

Wanda’s whole body was soon glowing red and the room started shaking. All of the officers suddenly screamed in pain as well, dropping to the ground while grabbing at their heads. Steve took a step in her direction, planning on calming her down, but was hit with a wave of red as well and everything quickly disappeared in a cloud of red and pain.

***

 _Wait, so Wanda went crazy and basically blew up?_ Tony typed, extremely confused and happy at the situation.

“Basically. From what the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj could determine, she had very little control of her powers to begin with. They theorize that she had dormant magical abilities and that the experiments HYDRA conducted while using the scepter activated them. Unfortunately, the scepter is corrupt and started feeding off her irrational anger and desire for revenge. HYDRA didn’t help either by feeding her delusions. So after years of this, her powers became extremely volatile and was basically a ticking time bomb. If she had been taught better control this might’ve not happened, but who knows. Magic plus Aliens makes for a weird cocktail.” Rhodey said, shrugging his shoulders.

 _How are the officers she attacked doing?_ Tony typed, hoping that Rhodey would give him good news. But by the look on Rhodey’s face, Tony wasn’t hopeful.

“Some have woken up while others are still in comas. They are going to need years of therapy and will probably never be allowed back on the force. The officers are so twitchy and on edge from the nightmares they experienced, they’re worried they may accidentally harm someone.” Rhodey explained, face and voice both somber. “It’s safer for everyone if they stay off of the force for some time.”

Tony couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Maximoff had ruined these officers’ lives. Not only could they no longer do the work they love, but they were going to remain traumatized for the rest of their life. And who knew if the comatose men were going to wake up.

_I’m going to contact Helen and see if the cradle can help these officers out with their situations. I’m also going to contact the best psychiatrists and psychologists in the area and see if they can take them on as patients. They shouldn’t have to suffer because of Maximoff._

“Tony,” Rhodey sighed. “That is such a generous offer. The officers are definitely going to appreciate this. But I want you to know that you aren’t obligated to do anything. This was all on Maximoff for committing the crime and Rogers for allowing her to.”

 _Rogers didn’t know that she was going to do that. He would never allow innocent individuals to be harmed like that._ Tony typed, after quickly watching the surveillance footage. God, what a clusterfuck!

Rhodey’s face turned sour at those words. “While he may have cared about these officers somewhat, he definitely didn’t care about all of the innocents Maximoff harmed. She killed and injured many while working for HYDRA, and she killed and injured even more because of her involvement with Ultron. He ignored that though. He recognized the risk she posed and ignored it. He should’ve realized that she wasn’t stable.”

Tony couldn’t argue with Rhodey’s words. Had he really misjudged Rogers so much? He would have to go through all the footage he possessed of his interactions with Rogers…

 _When are their trials? Do I need to testify?_ Tony asked.

“When you’re feeling up to, a few officers are going to stop by to get your testimony regarding Ultron, Maximoff, and both Rogers and Thor’s assaults on you. Whatever you say will probably be used during Maximoff’s, Rogers’, and Thor’s trials. As for Ultron, the committee has basically completed their investigation and they just need your testimony to finish it up.”

 _Okay. How did Bruce do with the questioning?_ Tony asked. He knew how uncomfortable Bruce was with authority figures after everything Ross did to him.

“No one can find Bruce. He quite literally disappeared after everything with Ultron ended. He stole the Quinjet, made it to the edge of the Earth’s atmosphere, and that’s where the tracking device stopped working. Once you’re out of the hospital, maybe you’ll have better luck tracking him.” Rhodey said, handing over a tablet possessing the Quinjet’s data.

Tony quickly glanced through the data before letting out a small sigh. _Wow. This is insane. And this all happened while I was out?_

"Yup. So moral of the story: you’re not allowed to be ill or injured anymore. Things apparently love to go to hell when you’re not around.” Rhodey said with a smirk and quick bump of their shoulders.

Tony couldn’t help a smile. He could always count on his platypus to take care of him and have his back. The smile disappeared at the throbbing off his neck. Damn, looks like the meds were wearing off. Rhodey’s smile disappeared as well when he saw the change in Tony’s expression.

“You alright Tones?” He asked with concern.

 _I don’t mean to be lazy, but do you mind if I go back to sleep? I’m kind of overwhelmed from all of this information. Also, my throat is starting to bother me again._ Tony typed while smiling sheepishly at Rhodey.

“Before you go to sleep, let me fetch a nurse real quick. They should probably look over your throat real quick. They might be able to give you some more pain meds as well.” Rhodes said, getting up while glancing quickly at the door. “Will you be fine on your own for a few?”

Tony gave a quick nod (ow) and threw on a media smile as he watched Rhodey leave. The smile quickly disappeared when he could no longer see Rhodey’s back. Goddamn, everything was an absolute mess. What Rogers and everyone else was thinking, he had no clue. Tony wasn’t going to worry about them though. They didn’t bother to help him when Thor strangled him or when Rogers tried to take his head off. They were someone else’s problem now. For once in his life, he was going to rest and focus on himself. Rhodes was going to be so proud of him…. And with that final thought, Tony drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this! Please feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments below. :)


End file.
